


Fever Dreams

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars is sick at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie advent calender. Prompt was Ghost of Christmas present.

Getting sick on Christmas is the worst, Marshall decides.

The absolute worst.

Especially when he starts having fever dreams.

One in which he finds himself in the Holmes's living room watching Simon and Harley make their own Christmas meal and open presents from each other that are so small and sad looking - particularly that book Simon gives to Harley that looks like it came out of a dumpster - that Marshall's heart hurts at the sight. He wonders where their parents are, and finds himself upstairs in a bedroom that's more mess than room, two bodies sprawled out - one on the bed, one on a pile of dirty laundry - asleep and oblivious.

The dream shifts then to the mill. To Dash X opening presents that were messily wrapped in newspaper. Presents in the loosest sense of the term, since Mars can tell they're things Dash tends to steal for himself from the World O'Stuff.

The dream stays with Dash as Simon and Harley show up with their own gifts for Dash. He grumbles about not having anything for them, but they break into some of his cans of food and have a little Christmas dinner together. It's sad and it's sweet and Mars kind of wishes he was there.


End file.
